Day and Night
by cokeman
Summary: During the day, she is just normal Alice. But recently during the night, she has seemed like a different person. Lemon. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Yep. I like this anime too. Got a problem with it, tell someone who cares.

So please enjoy.

"Where is he, damn it?" Alice was looking for Oz but couldn't find him anywhere. While her pride wouldn't allow her to say it, but she has grown a deep affection for her "manservant." She didn't know exactly why, but she has recently been craving his attention more. "Where the hell is he?" She stormed down each hall way, opening every door she found. No matter how many rooms she looked in, he was no where to be found.

"What might you be looking for, Alice-chan?" Break greeted, appearing out of nowhere. She jumped back a bit but quickly gained her composure.

"What do you want clown?" She asked him coldly.

"No need to be like that." He said with one of his creepy smiles, sending shivers down her spine. "If your looking for Oz, then good luck." He snickered and started walking away.

"You know where he is don't you?" She said thinking she already knew the answer.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue." His face grew serous as he said this. He walked away, leaving her all by herself. The moment he was out of sight, she began to search for him frantically. After she searched every room and couldn't find him, she sat on the stairs in the foyer and sighed.

"Where is that useless manservant?" She choked, trying not to sound or look sad. _'Why am I getting so sad over something so stupid? Why do I care where he is?_ These thoughts ran through her mind as she sat on the steps, not noticing how much time passed. She got up and went to her room. "I'll find him tomorrow." She told herself as she drifted off into a deep sleep. She was awoken when her room started shaking. "An earthquake? No, then what?" She waited for the shaking to stop before trying to get back to sleep. After a few minutes of laying there without sleep, she gave up and decided to go look for Oz again. "He has to be in his room by now. Even he needs to sleep." She told herself. She made her way to his room and tried to open his door. "Why is it locked?" She was annoyed and tried forcing it.

"Who is it so late?" The door opened up a crack.

"Oz?" Alice asked, trying to see who it was at the door. The dark hall was barely lit by the moonlight, making it hard to see anything.

"Yeah. Who is it?" He asked, sounding weak.

"Me you idiot!" She said, forcing her way in.

"Oh, just you Alice." He said and crawled back into his bed.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked.

"In here. Why?" He asked, feeling weaker by the second.

"I was looking for you all day." She said, annoyed.

"I'm not feeling well so could you please leave?" He asked her.

"No." She said boldly, climbing under his covers next to him. He was feeling too weak to argue with her so he let her stay and tried to fall asleep.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked shivering.

"No." He said blankly. She scooted closer to him till they were touching. The moment her back touched his she could feel heat radiating from him. She could feel it burning through her back. She turned around so she was now facing him. Again, she scooted closer till they were touching. She felt the heat again, filling her up. She looked at him and noticed he looked uncomfortable.

Oz noticed it the moment her back touched his. A pleasant warm feeling radiating through him. He already felt hot enough, but this warmth felt good. Suddenly, it all left as quickly as it came. Soon he could feel her touching him again, the warmth coming back. He began to breathe heavier as he felt his body grow hotter.

"Are you ok?" She asked, trying to sound too concerned. He turned around and faced her, his whole body sweating from the heat. He started feeling weaker until Alice put her hand on his forehead. The moment the two realized how close they were, their faces turned completely red. They stayed there, looking at each other for a while. Alice was first to make a move as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her petite breasts being crushed against his chest. The weakness he felt earlier was completely gone and his over heated body was replaced with a comforting warmth that radiated from her body.

Alice felt a rush of warmth the moment their body's connected. Her body was completely engulfed by this warmth the moment she felt his arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy this feeling as long as she could, knowing it wouldn't last forever. She felt a sudden serge of want go through her body. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted something from him, badly.

"Oz…" She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked. She clutched his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I want something. But I don't know what it is." She told him. He gave her a strange look. She wasn't acting weird.

"Well I can't help you if you don't know what you want." He said. She buried her head in his chest and nodded. _'Is she ok? She is acting strange.'_ He stroked her gently as he pondered her strange behavior. He looked down at her only to see her staring back at him. She had a strange twinkle in her eye and she was moving closer to him. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his. He could feel her soft lips, gently touching his as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. He suddenly found himself enjoying the kiss and kissing her back, with just as much passion. He used his tongue to trace every inch of her mouth, all while enjoying her sweat taste.

Not knowing what came over her, she suddenly pressed her lips against his. She found herself unable to control her urges as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She found it more enjoyable when she realized he was kissing her back. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth and it drove her crazy. She felt it as it went through every crevice, driving her mad.

After what felt like hours, the two broke apart. The two looked at each other; there was a lustful look in her eyes. She wanted more, but didn't know what to do. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him.

"Let's get some sleep." He said. She nodded and the two fell asleep. Oz woke up before Alice the next morning. He got out of bed carefully so he didn't wake her. He got dressed and left the room. That day continued like any normal day. Alice and Gilbert fighting over Oz. Alice eating a ton. Break and Emily scaring the shit out of everyone by appearing out of nowhere. Nothing really special happened that day. Oz stepped out to the balcony and looked over at the horizon. He sighed as the sun began to set. _'That went by really fast.'_ He thought, looking at the sunset. He watched the sun set as a black blanket covered the sky. He looked at the moon. It seemed to be glowing brighter than before. _'What was with Alice last night? She was acting really weird.'_ He thought. He went back inside to see Alice standing at the door, waiting for him. He walked passed her and went to his room. He climbed in his bed, only to be joined by Alice shortly after. "What are you doing in my bed?" He questioned her.

"Because I'm sleeping with you form now on." She said bluntly.

"Says who?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Says your master." She growled.

"Go sleep in your own bed." He told her. She scooted her body close to his and shook her head. He looked down at her and saw she looked sad. "What's wrong?" He tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"I just don't want to leave you." She said. He sighed and gave up.

"Fine." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He sighed and tried to get to sleep.

"Oz." She said.

"Yes?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered her.

"I want you." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I want you." She repeated.

"What do you want me for?" He asked. She growled and whispered something he couldn't understand. "What was that?" He asked. She mumbled it again, too low for him to hear her. "Speak louder. I can't hear you." He told her. She groaned in disappointment. "Fine. Don't tell me." He sighed.

"I want to…" She choked out.

"Yes?" He waited to hear the rest.

"I want to… have sex with you." She managed to say.

"W-what!" He looked at her to see if she was serous.

"I said I want to have sex with you." She said more clearly now. Oz didn't know what to say. He was confused beyond reason. Why would she want to have sex with him? He didn't know what to say. "I understand if you don't want to." He saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"I-I didn't say that." He said quickly.

"Then you will." She said. He stared at her in silence. "I see…" She trailed off.

"No wait." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just not ready yet." He told her.

"When will you be ready?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Fine." She said. "I'll help you get ready." She let go of him and scooted away from him. She took off her jacket and shirt, leaving only her pants and bra on. Oz watched in awe as she took off her bra, revealing her bare chest. The blonde teen could feel his heart rate increase. She took off his shirt and pressed their body's close together. He watched as her small breasts crashed against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl in front of him, feeling the warmth of their bare skin touching. He felt her nipples harden against his chest. He used his hands to caress he body, feeling every dedicate curve of her petite body. He made his was from the back of her neck down her back, stopping right above her skirt. He moved his hands up the side of her body, admiring her perfect figure. He made his way to her stomach, moving his hands all the way up to her cleavage. He took his right hand and began to fondle her left breast.

The small brunette felt shivers go down her spine as the handsome boy before her began to feel her up. She felt his cold fingers running down her back, making her shiver slightly. She felt him go from her back to her side. She did all she could to prevent giggling when he touched her stomach. She felt his cold fingers between her breasts and her heart rate increased. She let out a moan when he began to play with her left breast. She shivered as he pinched her nipples and twirled them between his thumb and index finger. She loved the way he touched her. He was firm, but gentle. She let out another moan when she felt him put his mouth around her nipple. She let out soft moans as he sucked her nipple. All at once, he stopped, making her disappointed. He took off her skirt and began to finger her through her panties. She moaned at his touch. She could feel the excitement growing in her and she loved it. She stopped him and took of his pants. She pulled his erection through his boxers. She began to stroke it, making him moan. Before she could do anything else, he pushed her on the bed and flung her panties across the room.

"Oz…" She said meekly. He looked at the small girl below him. She looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. He stroked her bangs out of her face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He made his way down and kissed her clitoris, making her moan in ecstasy. He took his tongue and inserted it into her pussy, making her scream with pleasure. He worked his tongue in and out, tasting every bit of her. She moaned and squirmed as his tongue went in and out of her. She grabbed him and pulled him up to her and gave him a kiss. She then made her way down to his throbbing member. She kissed the tip of it before shoving the whole thing in her mouth, making him moan. He felt waves of pleasure as she worked it in and out at a steady pace. She took it out of her mouth and began to lick it, loving its taste before putting it back in. She sucked it and swirled her tongue around the tip, making Oz grunt with pleasure. Oz quickly pulled her back up and pushed her against the bed again. He laid on top of her and kissed her on the lips before placing himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure, Alice?" He asked her one last time.

"Yes, but are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I mean we already came this far." He told her. She nodded and he began to push into her gently. He reached about half way and noticed a look of discomfort on her face. "Are you alright?" Not able to take it anymore, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in the rest of the way, making him fall on her. "Hey are you ok?" He asked her again.

"I'm fine. Keep going, please." She told him. He nodded and began to move slowly in and out of her. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he moved in and out of her. She moaned each time he plunged deep in her. She could feel waves of pleasure course through her body with each thrust. His body was so close to hers. She pulled his head down and began to playfully nibble his ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and her arms around his neck.

Oz was on cloud nine. She was so tight and yet he could move in and out of her with ease. Each time he thrust he could hear her moan, which increased his pleasure. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access. He caught her lips in a kiss; he could feel her lips vibrate with each moan.

Alice could tell she was close to her climax, Oz could tell too, as he was close to his as well. She pulled his body as close to hers as she felt her climax come, her walls tightened around him, making him release everything he had into her womb. She moaned as she felt the hot liquid enter her body. Oz pulled the blankets over them and the two fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whether or not I continue this story will depend on the reviews. So if you like it and want me to continue, review. I won't continue unless I get at least 3 reviews. If I 9, I will update this story 2 times in one week or at least 10 to 12 days. So…

Please Review.


	2. Discovered

I decided to halt my other stories and work on this one a little.

So here is chapter 2

"Oz…" Alice said as she woke up.

"Yes?" He responded, stroking her cheek.

"Go make me breakfast, manservant." She commanded. He looked at her and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" A blush spread across her face.

"No matter how you act, you're always cute." He told her. She shot him a confused look. She had no clue what he was saying. She was so tired after last night; she didn't want to get out of bed. Her body was sore and she didn't have any strength. "Come on. Let's go eat." Got out of bed and got dressed. She got dressed and tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. He looked at her, worried something serous was wrong.

"I don't have any strength." She said. He helped her up and walked her down to the dining room. He sat her down and got her some food, which she ate in almost an instant.

"Feeling better." He asked. She nodded. "Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet." He said. She stood up and followed him. They went outside to a large field. Patches of flowers bloomed in random places. There were two trees on opposite sides of the field. There was a gentle breeze blowing, making the grass and flowers move slightly. Oz took a deep breath and sighed. He sat down and rested his back against the tree, Alice sat across form him. She stared at him while he looked up at the sky. He looked and noticed she was staring at him. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"O-of course I am." She stated, looking away from him. He laughed and looked back up at the sky.

"Oz, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked, walking up to them.

"Ah, Gil." Oz said. "Nothing, why?" He looked at Gilbert. Alice glared at him, angry he interrupted them.

"What do you want, seaweed head?" She asked him.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" He shot back. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Oz."

"Why not?" Oz questioned.

"If you're sick, you should stay in bed!" He said, almost yelling.

"I feel fine now so there is nothing to worry about." Oz told him calmly.

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean your better." Gilbert argued.

"He said he's fine so he's fine." Alice said.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled at her. "You should just stay away from him! All you do is make things worse!" She felt a sharp pain in her heart as those words left his lips. If felt like someone stabbed her. She clenched her chest, hoping to stop the pain, but it didn't work.

"Fine then, I will!" She yelled back, storming off. Oz watched them, angered by the way Gilbert just treated her.

"Come on Oz; let's get back to your room." He told him. He extended a hand out to Oz, but he slapped it away. Oz got up and ran after Alice. "Wait. Oz." Gilbert yelled after him, but to no avail. Oz ran until he caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even turning to look at him. She was in a lot of pain, he could tell, but he didn't know what to do.

"Where are you going?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Away from you!" She shot. He looked at her in shock.

"Why?" He asked, not wanting her to leave him. Just as she was about to walk off, he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her move. The moment his body touched hers, she felt a familiar warmth spread through her body. The pain in her heart seemed to melt away. She loosened up and faced him, hugging him back. They separated and went back in the house. They went upstairs to the attic. There were a lot of racks with clothes on them and there was a large trunk full of costumes. "No one should find up here." He told her, smiling.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Break said, coming out of the trunk next to them.

"What the hell you stupid clown!" She shouted. "Get out of here." She could feel the anger filling up in her. She just wanted to punch him in the face right now. He snickered as he went back into the trunk, disappearing.

"We're finally alone." Oz said. She grew a slight blush when she realized that.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" She asked him suddenly. "I don't remember anything." He looked at her and nodded. Her face grew redder as he explained everything. "We really did all that?" She asked, her face as red as an apple. He nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked him.

"Of course." He told her. The two stayed in the attic until dinner. They went down stairs and ate before going to bed. Oz went to his room, Alice followed. They climbed into bed and faced each other. Oz looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes was different from the morning, similar to last night and the night before. They got closer together until their lips were touching. Alice closed her eyes, trying to memorize the taste. A sweet, yet bitter taste. She liked it more than any meat she ever had. They parted and looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, she began to get undressed. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Get undressed." She commanded. He gave her an annoyed look. "Please." She added. Oz blushed at how cute she sounded when she said that. With that, he got undressed and waited. Once they were both completely naked, she embraced him tightly. "I like sleeping like this better." She said. Oz felt his heart rate increase when she said that. They held each other tightly and tried to get to sleep. They laid there for a few minutes, not able to get any sleep. Alice gripped his shirt tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I can't sleep." She said, looking at him shyly.

"Let's get dressed and go for a walk." He said. She nodded and got dressed. They went back out to the field and walked around. Alice was gripping onto his arm as they walked. She liked how the field looked in the moon light. Oz looked at her and admired how beautiful she was. They went back to the tree and sat down under it. She held tight on to his arm, not wanting to let go.

"Oz." She looked up at him. He looked back and saw her eyes were full of lust. She couldn't remember much of what happened last night and wanted to remember the feeling of mating with Oz. She tightened her grip on his arm.

"What is it Alice?" He asked her. He could feel his heart rate increase. She brought her face up to his and brushed her lips against his.

"I can't remember." She said. A sad look grew on her face. "I can't remember what happened last night." She looked him in the eyes. "I want to remember what it was like."

"What, what was like?" He asked her. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what was causing it. Was it the way Alice was acting? Or how close she was to him at the moment?

"What it was like for us to…" She drifted off and looked down. She wanted to say it, but was too embarrassed to say it.

"To what?" He asked her.

"What it was like for us to… have sex." Her face grew red as she said that. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest it was beating so fast.

"Now?" He asked, looking around. She nodded. "Well let's go back in then." He was about to stand up, only to be stopped by her.

"Out here." She said. He looked at her in shock. Have sex outside! Was she insane? "Please?" She begged. He sighed and nodded.

"Oz." Gilbert said, walking into his room. "Where did he go?" He looked around and didn't find him anywhere. "He's probably with that stupid rabbit." He said, going to Alice's room. "Oz." He said, opening her door. "Where is he?" He began to worry. He began to look around the mansion for him.

"You ready Alice?" Oz asked. She nodded and he began to push his erection into her slit. She moaned at the feeling of him entering her. She loved the feeling of her walls being stretched by his member. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Oz felt pure pleasure as he entered her. She was so tight, she squeezed his member perfectly. He let out small moan and began to move back and forth. He felt Alice pull him down into a sweat, tender kiss. She broke the kiss and moaned as he increased speed.

"Oz, where are you!" Gilbert yelled, frantically searching for his master. He searched high and low, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Break said, coming out of nowhere. Gilbert jumped back and growled a bit.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Oz." Gilbert told him.

"He went outside with Alice." Break said. He walked away and Gilbert went outside.

"Oh, Oz." Alice moaned as he thrust in and out of her. She began to moan his name as he sucked on her left breast. She let out a scream when he hit a certain spot. He liked that reaction, so he hit it again, making her scream again. Liking this, Oz kept hitting her in that spot. She screamed each time he hit it. Her screams were like music to him. Each time she screamed, he felt a shiver go down his spine and he liked it.

Alice waves of pleasure course through her body as he kept thrusting. She suddenly felt a large wave of pleasure go through her. It was nothing like she ever felt before, the pleasure was so great, she couldn't help but scream. She felt it go through her body again and she screamed. She couldn't help but scream with pleasure as he kept hitting that spot.

"Oz!" Gilbert yelled again. "Maybe he is out in that field again." He said and ran toward that field. He made his way and almost fell down when he saw them. "O-Oz…" He said to himself as he saw the image of the two having sex. He felt a pain in his heart as he watched them.

"OZ!"

"ALICE!" They screamed each others names as they reached their orgasms. Gilbert watched in horror. He couldn't believe that Oz and Alice were having sex. He ran away as fast as he could and ran into his room. He sat on his bed in complete shock at the scene he just saw.

"Shall we sleep out here Alice?" He asked her. She nodded and Oz laid down. She laid on top of him and they fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So there is chapter 2. This chapter was short, but chapters after this one will be longer. So I won't update until I get more reviews. I won't say how many, so if you want me to continue, review. Once I get the amount of reviews I want, I'll continue.

So review please.


	3. Night part 1

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I hope this chapter will make up for the time I was gone. Though, this chapter won't have any sex.. Chapter 4 (maybe) will be the next sex scene. I mean, come on now, there has to be a plot, so I need to have a few chapters for the main plot and not the sex. Don't worry though, I'm sure the plot will keep you interested enough till then.

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Alice, but this is for your own good." Sharron said. "For Oz's as well." Alice lowered her head. _'That stupid seaweed head, this is all his fault!'_ She thought. Ever since he told them about what they did, They haven't let the two near each other. They claim it's for their own good, but she knows that's just a cover up for why they are really doing it. They say they don't want him to get too attached to her. If he does, he might not be able to take it if she had to leave for good. She knew what they meant, but she also knew Oz was stronger than that. She knew he wouldn't break down just because she left. Sure, he would be sad, but he would be able to get over it. Right? He went to the abyss and after being saved by a chain, was calmly eating cookies like a hamster. Why wouldn't he be able to get over her leaving.

*Flashback*

"You, stay away from Oz!" Gil yelled, taking a swing at Alice, making her back up a bit. "Don't you come any closer! I won't allow you to hurt him any further!" The look on his face sent chills down her spine. She had never seen his face like that before. He looked like he would kill her at that moment and was using all his strength to stop himself from doing so. His eyes showed pure hatred, born from a jealousy of her relationship with Oz. He was forced to accept it at first, but after what he saw, he wasn't going to let her any where near Oz.

"Why should I listen to a stupid piece of seaweed like you?" She asked. The expression on his face went from showing pure hatred, to no emotion at all. He picked up his gun and pointed it at her.

*End Flashback*

She clenched her teeth together. They had been apart for 5 days now and she didn't like being away from her manservant for so long. She didn't like being away from the one she loved for so long. She fought the tears she wanted to let fall back, not wanting to look weak in front of Sherry. She felt Sherry wrap her arms around her and hold her in a warm, loving embrace.

"I'm truly sorry Alice." She said. "If it were my choice, I would let you two stay together." She stroked Alice's smooth, brown hair. Alice hugged her back, happy to know Sherry at least supported them. "But I will have to discipline Oz for moving too fast." She said, squeezing her tightly. Alice gasped, finding it hard to breath through Sherry's embrace. She felt like her back could snap in two any second. "Ah, sorry about that." She said, loosening her grip. Alice took a few deep breaths, glad to be able to breath again. "So, Alice, tell me what happened. Every detail." She said.

"Honestly, I don't even remember myself." Alice said. "It's all just fuzz to me. I can barely remember how it felt." She looked down, slightly disappointed. "It would be nice to be able to remember it, at least once. It's just ever since that night, I haven't been able to remember what happened at night. Nothing. I barely remember last night Or the night before." She said. Sherry looked at her worried, puzzled about what's happening.

"Tell me what happened that night as far back as you can remember." Sherry told her, wanting to get to the bottom of what's happening.

"I remember going to my room after I couldn't find Oz. Then going to his room to sleep with him. I don't remember what happened after I lied down on his bed." She said. "Oh, I also felt the room shake." She added.

"Shake? Did Oz feel it as well?" She questioned.

"Don't think so. It happened before I went to his room." She said. "I went to my bed and fell asleep, only to be woken up by the room shaking." She told her. Sherry put her fingers on her chin and began to think about what is happening.

Break, who was just outside the door smiled and walked away. _'Thank you Alice-kun. That's all I needed to hear.'_ He thought. He walked off, knowing what he needed to do.

A sharp pain shot through Alice's head. She put her hands on it, the pain increasing. Another one passed through moments later. It was too much, she let out a scream in pain, alarming Sherry.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She asked, but Alice couldn't hear her. She couldn't even hear her own thought's. Shot after shot of tormenting pain coursed through her with every few seconds that passed.

"I guess we better hurry before it's too late, huh?" Break said, hearing Alice's screams of pain.

"No, your the one who doesn't understand, Oz!" Gil argued. "All she's going to do is hurt you in the end. Trust me, it's better this way." Oz clenched his fist. This was the first time Gil has ever argued with him. Gil kept saying she would hurt him, but he knew she wasn't that kind of person. He knew he wouldn't hurt him on purpose.

*Flashback*

Oz yawned. He looked at the beautiful sunrise coming up over the horizon.

"Alice." He said. He tapped her a bit, waking her up. "Come on, we should get going back inside." He said. She nodded and followed him. He walked through the flower field and past the garden in the back yard, arriving at the rear entrance. He opened the door and closed it as quietly as he could, only to turn around and see Gil standing right in front of him. Gil took Oz and pushed him behind him, putting his hands up, not allowing Alice to pass. She began to walk near them, making Gil swing at her.

"You, stay away from Oz!" Gil yelled. _'What is he doing?'_ Oz thought. _'Why is he lashing out at her like that.'_ The more he pondered it, the less he seemed to understand. "Don't you come any closer! I won't allow you to hurt him any further!" _'Hurt me further... What is he talking about, she hasn't hurt me at all.'_ Oz just looked at Gil as he antagonized poor Alice. He wanted to stop them, but his body wouldn't listen. He couldn't move, let alone speak.

"Why should I listen to a stupid piece of seaweed like you?" She asked. Oz notice Gil's stance had changed. He saw Gil raise his gun and point it at Alice. _'No.'_ He thought. _'He can't shoot her! I have to do something. Move, stupid body. Damn it, I said move!' _He could only watch and hope Gil didn't fire his gun, which seemed likely when he saw Gil squeeze the trigger a little bit.

*End Flashback*

Oz huffed and turned around, making Gil do the same.

"I hate to interrupt your tender moment, but..." Break said, coming out of the closet. (A/N: Haha, he finally came out of the closet. Hope at least one person gets the joke...) He walked up to them and quickly went for Gil, holding him down.

"What are you." Gil growled, struggling to get free.

"Hurry, Alice needs you." He said. Oz looked at his face. He didn't have his usual playful smile on, meaning something was seriously wrong. He got up and ran out the door to Alice's room.

"Hey wait a- gah..." Break tightened his grip on Gil. "Who's side are you on?" Gil gasped out, being nearly choked by Break. _'Hurry Oz, before it's too late.'_ Break thought, his grip on Gil loosening a bit. Gil, noticing the opening, hit him in the stomach and got free.

"Not so fast." Break said, catching him before he could get out the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gil yelled. He had a hard enough time putting up with Break already, he really didn't have time for any of Break's shenanigans. Break closed the door and pushed Gil on the bed. He stood in front of the door, not allowing Gil to get through. "Move it!" Gil told him.

"Before I do that, I have an interesting story you might want to hear." Break said. He not only needed to stall Gil, he also needed to tell him what was going on."

"You're wasting my time." Gil spat, trying to push Break out of the way, only to get pushed back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be a waist of your time." Break said.

"Alice!" Oz opened the door to see Alice screaming in pain, holding onto her head like she was trying to rip it off. "Alice!" He ran over to her. _'What's wrong Alice...'_ He said looking at her. He took his hands and used them to remove her hands from her head. She opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her.

"Oz..." She said meekly before passing out.

"ALICE!" Oz screamed as she passed out. "Please be alright..." He said, looking at her lifeless body. She was barely breathing and was trembling in his arms. He held her as gently as possible, like just the slightest thing could break her apart. He might be able to take Alice leaving, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if she died. He pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He gulped. She was ice cold. He held her as close to himself as possible, rubbing her gently, hoping to warm her up. He let out a sigh of relief when her shivering stopped. He continued using his method to warm him up while Sherry watched, happy Alice was ok. Well, at least for the moment.

"Huh...?" The petite, brown haired girl looked at the man who was holding him. She blushed and decided to act unconscious so she could continue to be held by him a little longer.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I don't know myself..." Sherry said. Oz sighed, wishing someone had the answer. He wanted to know what was wrong with Alice so he could help her. He wouldn't hesitate to waste his whole life if it meant helping her. To him, she was the most important thing in his life. He knew staying with her might end up hurting him in the end, but he wasn't worried about that. All he cared about was what was happening now. If he worried too much about the future, the present would just pass him by. He wanted to spend all the time with her that he could, while he still had the chance. He picked her up and started walking out the door. Sherry just watched him, not even bothering to stop him. She knew he just wanted to be alone with her and thought it would be best to respect his wishes. He brought her to the guest room and locked the door so no one would disturb them.

"Alice." He said, rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Are you ok?" He gave her a concerned look. She nodded.

"I just feel tired, that's all." She said, yawning. He looked out the window at the setting sun. Night was approaching. He knew she had been acting strange at night and decided to stay awake to see what would happen. "Oz." She looked up at him.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Would you please stay with me tonight." She said meekly. Her face was red from embarrassment. She didn't like looking weak in front of others, but she knew he wouldn't try anything.

"Of course." He smiled, allowing her to finally be at ease. _'I had planned so from the _start.' He added in his head. She yawned and slowly fell to sleep. Oz just stared at the girl sleeping in his arms. He loved how radiant she looked while she was asleep. She had the face of a goddess. Her chest moved up and down slowly, but steadily. Her warm hands were placed against his, holding on to them so he wouldn't go. He could stare at her sleeping form all day and never get bored of it. He smiled and drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

"What do you mean she will die?" Gil asked, not understanding what Break was saying at all.

"If things keep going the way they are, her body will fall apart and she will die." Break explained. Gil cursed himself. Oz was very important to him, but so was she. He could never do anything to actually hurt her.

*Flashback*

"You, stay away from Oz!" Gil yelled, swinging out at her. _'Please just go away...'_ He thought. _'I really don't want to have to do anything, but I can't have you hurting Oz.'_ "Don't you come any closer! I won't allow you to hurt him any further!" He used everything he could to try and scare her off. He used his anger about hers and Oz's relationship to help make it more realistic. He could tell it was working. She wasn't making any advances.

"Why should I listen to a stupid piece of seaweed like you?" She asked. _'I'm sorry, but I have no choice now.'_ He thought. He took his gun and raised it, pointing it right at her. _'Please just go. I don't want to hurt you... Please...'_ He squeezed the trigger slightly, being careful not to fire.

*End Flashback*

"She needs him now more than ever." Break said. "If he's not there, then she will surely die." Gil gulped. He didn't want her to die, but he didn't want her to hurt Oz either. He felt trapped. He couldn't do anything to help both of them. He didn't know what to do. If she hurt him, he wouldn't be able to forgive her or himself, but if he lets her die, Oz will be hurt and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "What's worse, I don't fully know what's going on myself." Break said. "I just know the symptoms for it because I've seen it a few times. It never ends well..." He looked down like he saw something horrid he didn't want to see.

"Oz..." Alice said, waking him up. Her chest felt heavy and her head was still hurting a little.

"Yes." He responded.

"I'm scared." She said. "What's happening to me? Why can't I remember anything that happens at night? Why...?" She started trembling. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the fear, but he knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said soothingly, wrapping his arms around her. His body against hers made warmth radiate through out her entire body. It made her feel happy. It made her feel safe. She gave him a peck on the lips, only for him to respond with a deeper kiss. Not passionate, just full on and not a small brush of the lips. It was a small kiss and didn't last very long, but it was enough to make her happy for the night. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep in the safety of her lovers arms. He smiled and drifted off as well, knowing that no matter what happens, he would protect her. He wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her ever again.

Dark clouds covered the sky, rain pouring down from them. You could barely see ten feet in front of you it was raining so hard. Nothing was safe from the down pour, reaching even the sanctuary of trees, where most animals took shelter during these times. Most plants drowned at the constant down pour, not able to get a few seconds of air. Lakes and rivers overflowed, flooding everywhere.

Alice yawned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and noticed Oz wasn't lying there with her any more.

"Oz..." She said.

"Right here." She looked up and saw him sitting on a chair, looking out the window. She went up to see what he was looking at. Rain. Nothing but falling water could be seen outside.

"Would you stop looking at the stupid rain and do something important, like making me breakfast." She said, getting bored of watching the rain. He laughed a little before doing what she asked. He made her some eggs and bacon. She happily ate his offering, happy to be able to eat with him again. She scarfed the food down quickly, demanding seconds. He smiled, happy everything was back to normal.

"Why, good morning Alice-kun." Break said, appearing from across the table. Alice screamed and threw her fork and knife at him. He watched the two utensils fly past his head, slightly scared to know what would have happened if they had hit him. "What was that for?" He gave her an innocent look. She just hissed at him, ready to attack him if he tried to do anything funny. "Now now, no need to be so hostile, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"The dumb rabbits scared without her "Knight" around." Emily spat out, making Alice growl in anger, wanting to kill that doll even more.

"Now now Emily, don't be so mean." Break said, shaking his finger at her. "Even if it is true." He added devilishly. _'Where have I seen this before...?'_ Alice thought, wanting to rip that doll apart. It wasn't so much the doll as it was Break. She didn't like the doll's smart ass comments, but Breaks teasing coupled with it made it an annoying combination. Oz came back out with more food, making her lick her lips. She took the eggs and swallowed them whole, not even bothering to chew. She took the bacon one by one, enjoying the taste of each strip, savoring its flavor. Oz watched her eat, smiling. Break watched them before disappearing under the table. Alice jumped and screamed, feeling something brush against her leg.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOTIC CLOWN!" She bellowed. She went under the table and saw a little white cat. It meowed fearfully at her, and ran toward Oz.

"Aren't you-" Oz began.

"Big brother!" He looked toward the door and saw Ada standing there, looking surprised. "Are you guy's ok, I heard someone screaming. Did something happen." She walked up to them.

"No, Dina just frightened Alice, that's all." He responded. She bent over and picked Dina up, holding her in her arms. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" Alice got out from under the table and watched them as she finished her breakfast.

"The school got closed." She said. "So, I decided to stay here till it reopened." Alice grumbled a little, knowing Oz would be spending a lot of time with Ada now that she was here. She didn't dislike Ada, she just didn't like how Oz acted around her. She knew they were family, but she still didn't like it.

"Really, why?" He asked.

"Something attacked it and destroyed a large portion of it, so they closed it till they repaired it." She explained. Oz sat down in a chair, wondering if it was a chain that attacked the school. He sighed and figured he would try to find out about it later.

"Oz." Gil came in from the other side. He walked up to him and placed his hand on Alice's shoulder to move her out of the way, only for her to pull back, cringing in pain. "What's with... Oh yeah, that's right." He said sadly when he remembered what happened.

*Flashback*

"Why should I listen to a stupid piece of seaweed like you?" Alice asked. Gil lost all emotion in his eyes and raised his gun, pointing it at Alice. Alice staggered back a little, thinking he was actually going to shoot. She clenched her teeth, shaking it off as the ruse it was. She started taking a few steps forward. "What do you think you're doing you-" A gun shot interrupted her and echoed through out the room. Pain shot through Alice's shoulder as she looked to see what exactly happened. She saw a large scratch in her shoulder, about 1-2 inches deep, with blood pouring out of it. It stung and burnt at the same time.

Gil dropped his gun, horrified at what he just did. She started walking forward and his reflexes kicked in and accidentally fired his gun without meaning to. Sure it just grazed her a bit, but it punctured one of her arteries. He could see blood shooting out from the wound, spreading down her arm quickly, reaching her fingertips in no time at all. _'Shit!'_ He thought. He wanted to scare her off, not actually harm her. Sherry and Break ran down, hearing the gun shot. Sherry gasped when she saw one of Alice's arms soaked in blood and quickly ran over to her.

"What happened here?" She asked. Alice didn't say anything. No one did. "Someone answer me." She said, raising her voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Break said, walking forward a little. "Gil shot her." He said, placing a hand on Gil's shoulder.

"N-no... I didn't mean to... I just..." Gil stuttered, not able to say anything. Oz just watched them talk. He couldn't believe that Gil actually shot Alice. It was hard enough to think Gil would raise a gun to her like that, but to actually shoot her. He knew Gil actually cared for her deep down, he also knew Gil didn't get along with her, but he never thought he would actually shoot her for almost no reason.

"Don't just stand there, she needs first aid, quickly." Sherry said. Break nodded and walked off. "That means you too, Gilbert." She said. He nodded and ran off after Break. "What are you doing Oz?" She asked, breaking him out of his trance. "Hurry now, we need to treat her quickly." He nodded and ran off, unable to get the image of her being shot out of his head.

*End Flashback*

"Sorry." He said, taking his hand away from her shoulder.

"What is it, Gil?" Oz asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for my actions these past few days." He responded.

"Don't worry about it." Oz said. He couldn't say he wasn't mad at Gil, but acting on his anger would only make things worse.

Break watched the group talk from the door. He backed away and started walking off.

"The rest, is up to you know, Oz-kun." He said quietly as he walked off, interested in seeing how everything was going to turn out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

There we go, chapter 3. Again, sorry this took so long to get out. If you find yourself confused by this chapter in any way, don't worry, everything will be explained later. The next chapter won't come out for a while though. First, I need to update on my other stories. Second, I'm writing another story for this section. It's an Oz and Echo story. Once I finish with the other stuff, I'll post the next chapter.

So for now, review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
